


Tutoring

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Tutoring

"Castiel Novak, I'll need to see you after class." Mrs. Young told her student.

"Ooooooooohhhhh." Half of the class yelled out, including the gorgeous green eyed boy in the back of the class, Dean Winchester.

Dean was the complete opposite of Cas. He wore band shirts, flannels and skinny jeans. Cas on the other hand wore sweater vests and khakis. But that didn't stop him from falling for him. Who could have blamed him? Those eyes and that jaw line. It was impossible not to love him.

 

The class ended and Cas sulked up to Mrs. Young's desk.  
"Castiel, do you know your grade in my class?"  
"No. I don’t. What is it?" The boy could almost feel the disappointment in her voice.  
"It's an F Cas." She said blankly.  
"W-what?" the boy said breathlessly.  
"I think you need a tutor."  
"No!” Cas nearly screamed. “I'll figure it out. I'll bring up my grade."  
"Yes, yes you will. With the help of a tutor."  
"Who would tutor me?"  
"The student with the highest grade in my class. Dean Winchester." 

Dean Winchester? The Dean Winchester? The green-eyed perfection? Whoa… Cas thought to himself. 

"W-what? He has the highest grade?" he said out-loud.  
"He knows the material and, as I said before, he's the best student in my class. Just give him a chance."  
"Fine..." Cas grumbled as he walked out of the classroom.

It was lunch break by the time Dean found Cas. Mrs. Young had asked if he would tutor him. He told her he would. What's the worst that could happen? He already had a crush on him. Castiel was sitting alone at a back table when Dean decided to walk over to him.

"Hiya Cas." Dean said as he plopped down next to the boy.  
"Dean? What are you doing here?" he answered, his eyebrows going up in surprise.  
"I figured I'd let you know that Mrs. Young already asked me about tutoring you and I told her I would. I mean, if that's okay with you."  
"Y-yeah. That's fine." Cas responded nervously.  
"Cool. Meet me by the cafeteria after school and we can study at my house."  
"Okay."  
"See ya later Cas." Dean said as he turned to leave.

Cas realised this would be a long afternoon. Not only he had to wait through the rest of the lunch break, but he still had three classes before the end of the day. This was going to be terribly long.

Novak waited by the cafeteria after the last bell rang. He was beginning to think Dean wasn't going to show up when he saw him and his brother Sam running down the hallway.

 

"Sorry it took us so long." Dean panted.  
"It's okay I guess." Castiel answered and smiled shyly.  
"Well come on then." The other boy said excitedly.

By the time they got to Sam and Dean’s house, Cas had come to several realizations.  
1\. Him and Dean had nothing in common.  
2\. Dean needed to take a driving class.

They pulled up to a huge mansion. Not only the mansion was huge itself but it also had a big garden with a fountain in the middle of the driveway. Castiel’s eyes lit in disbelief.

"This is your house?" Cas asked, his voice full of amazement.  
"Yep. Dad's some big time detective." Dean smirked.

So that was why Dean knew so much about forensics. They walked in and Sam tried to go off to his room as quickly as possible.

"You guys have fun. Try not to get any of the sex smell stuck in the house." Sam smirked just before he ran off.  
"Sam!! You’re so dead to me right now!" Dean yelled. His face was blood red, and so was Castiel's.

"So what do you wanna start with?" Cas tried to change the subject.  
"I was thinking we could talk first. If that's okay with you."  
"Y-yeah that sounds good." Cas said slowly, tilting his head slightly.  
"Dad's away on business… If you're wondering I mean." Dean added quickly.  
"Oh, that sounds cool." Cas was horrible at making conversation. Especially when he was talking to someone he had this much of a crush on.  
"Not really. I mean, yeah, his job is pretty cool I guess, but he got into it after our mom got murdered. He got obsessed with finding who killed her."  
"I'm really sorry. But that explains why you're so good at forensics, you were raised in it."

Dean lit up. "The guns and how people can get away with murder fascinates me. That'd be my dream job. Putting people away for hurting other people. But I'd want to be on the more science side of it. I mean sure being out in the field would be cool but I think using science to catch criminals would be even cooler." He explained to his friend.

Cas couldn't help but smile. Watching him get so happy explaining this thing he's so passionate about made him fall for him even harder.  
"You'd be really good at that Dean." He said in a convinced tone.

After a few minutes you could literally feel the awkwardness. They were both waiting for the other to break the silence, finally Dean did.

"Uh, wanna grab a drink or something..?" He asked the boy shyly.  
"Yes, orange juice would be perfect, thanks!" Replied Cas enthusiastically.  
Once the boys went out of the kitchen, Dean asked with a smirk "So, what do you want to start with, Novak?"  
"Oh, I was thinking maybe genetics?"  
"Ah yes, sounds good!" Dean answered and headed towards his room. Cas followed the boy closely. 

Once they settled in Dean's room, they boys took out their books and started studying. 

"What do you know about DNA Cas?"  
"Oh, well, it's built of albumen. That's about it..." He said.  
"I see.." Dean replied and started explaining the complicated part. About 25 minutes later, Castiel was kind of lost. He had never known anything about the complexity of human DNA. When he had arrived here, he had been pretty sure it was just the thing that was responsible for someone's hair color, body type or voice depth but little did he know. 

Oh how complex must Dean's DNA be... Cas thought and immediately blushed, his face turning deep red within seconds. 

"Is something wrong?" Dean chuckled teasingly with a questioning look.  
"No no. No." Cas said way too quickly for Dean. But he wasn't going to question it.  
He stared at the notes on his paper, slowly they blurred and disappeared as he lost focus. Dean noticed and moved closer, trying to get his attention. Cas' eyes glazed over, Dean pecked him on the cheek, then closer to his lips. When Cas finally came around they were kissing, open mouthed. Dean Winchester was kissing him. HIM. Cas couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was so surprised that he forgot to kiss Dean back. 

When Dean and Cas finally broke apart, Castiel didn't say a word. He was so surprised he forgot how to speak, yet he was really glad the other boy had made a move. Dean looked at him with anxious eyes.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I shouldn't have done that..." Dean started backtracking." I am so sorry! I never should've kissed but you were so cute with that pen in your mouth and with that confused look on your face and I really just couldn't help myself...I am so sorry, so sorry.." He started repeating himself over and over. 

"I'm really sorry, I made this awkward. I'll take you home if you want. You want me to take you home? You never have to speak to me again. We can forget this ever happened. Sound good?" He added quickly while standing up.

"Dean..."

"See, I know that look. That is the look of someone who definitely does not want to be somewhere. Okay. I'll take you home. Come on. I'll get my keys." Dean tried to leave very fast but Cas grabbed his wrist.

"Dean wait."

"What Cas?"

"You never gave me a chance to say anything" He looked at Dean. He looked so sad with that frown on his face. "Why are you frowning? Would this make you smile?" He said out-loud while leaning to kiss the Winchester. He took Dean's face in his hands, kissing him passionately. Dean pushed Cas against the wall, running his fingers through his hair. Cas let out a gasp as he felt something hard against his leg...

"Please, tutor me some more" Cas joked.

This whole tutoring thing turned out pretty well after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
